poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Extreme Dinosaurs and Street Sharks Do Mix (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for Extreme Dinosaurs and Street Sharks Do Mix. Narrator: When the Earth was in great danger, Ransik assembled Twilight Sparkle and her friends to save the universe. The war was raging when Nightmare Moon and Ivan Ooze each began a full scale battle. Until, The Rangers finally defeated them one by one. But now, A new threat arose as Bowser and his evil army of Koopa begins to conquer the Earth. Only our heroes can stop him. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force! The episode begins with Twilight Sparkle and Moana getting well aquatinted. Twilight Sparkle: So, Moana. How did you and Alex first met? Moana: When he first came to our island in Motunui, That was before I became the new Chief. Flurry Heart: (playing with her Whammy) Moana: Flurry Heart is so adorable, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Moana. I always help Cadance and Shining Armor babysit while they're still working. Flurry Heart: (giggles) Then, Some visitors arrive from Sunny Bell, Chris, Bobby, Chacha and Lucas arrived along with all of their friends. Mary Bell: Okay, We're here. Vivian: It's where Twilight Sparkle and her friends lived. Aikko: Just wait until you'll meet them. Jankenman: I'm sure they'll be happy to meet you guys too. Bobby: I sure hope so, Jankenman. Chris: Isn't this place great, Chacha? Chacha: (meows) Ribbon: (barks happily) Lucas: So, Let's go meet them. Yuri: Come on then. Just as Twilight and her friends came to the Lab, They met with them. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Mary Bell. Long time no see. Mary Bell: Hello, Rangers. Meet our friends, Chris, Bobby, Chacha and Lucas. Chris: Nice to meet you all. Sunset Shimmer: Pleasure is all ours. Lucas: Good to meet you all. Bobby: Mary Bell, Jankenman told us a lot about you guys. Toadsworth: Welcome to our base. Toad Mary: Isn't it nice to meet new friends, Spike? Spike: It sure is, Toad Mary. Chris: It's nice to have good friends I have to trust. Mary Bell: It's because of Bobby, his family adopted Chris as his new sister. Aikko: And we're proud to have her as a friend ever since. Lucas: I always enjoyed being in the Sunny Bell alliance, I don't want to be away from my friends at all. Mario: It's okay to be with your friends, Lucas. Luigi: It's true, We heroes and Power Rangers always stick together. Ribbon: (barks) Bongo, Tap and Ken: Yeah, Wa-hoo! Professor Utonium: These are quite fine friends you had, Jankenman. Jankenman: Thanks, Professor. Toad Frederick: We'll always help each other every step of the way. At Bowser's kingdom, He was growing more upset with the Power Rangers winning. Bowser: That's not possible! The Rangers were too powerful then Nightmare Moon and Ivan Ooze! Wraith: It seems our goose is cooked. General Parvo: There has to be a way to get rid of the Rangers. Mistress 9: We'll need to think of a plan. Masked Osodashi: But how? Just then, There were some visitors who came as Dragaunus brought them here. Lord Dragaunus: Calm yourself, Bowser. I have brought visitors from other dimensions. Bowser Jr.: Bring them here, Lord Dragaunus. Brat: We don't have all day. with that done, Dragaunus brought out Dr. Luther Paradigm a.k.a. Iguanoid, Slobster, Slash, Killamari, Repteel, Shrimp Louie, Tentakill and the Raptors: Bad Rap, Haxx and Spittor. Dr. Luther Paradigm: I'm impressed, Bowser. You seem to have a fine palace like this. Bad Rap: So, Why did you brought us here, Lord Dragaunus? Lord Dragaunus: I've brought them here for a good use, Bowser. Bowser: I've heard of you, Iguanoid. You failed your attempt of ridding the world of humans to replace with sea creatures. Dr. Luther Paradigm: It is true, Bowser. Until those meddling sharks ruined my plan. Bowser: And Bad Rap, You, Haxx and Spittor failed your attempt to conquer the earth. Bad Rap: It's those Extreme Dinosaurs and Street Sharks that got in our way, They took a lot of guts. Iggy Koopa: No way! Larry Koopa: That's uncool! Bowser: If I let you join our alliance, Will you all pledge your loyalty to us? Dr. Luther Paradigm: Yes, King Bowser. Slobster: As you command. Slash: At your service. Killamari: Yes, Master. Repteel: As you wish. Shrimp Louie: Do we have to? Tentakill: Only for our revenge against the Street Sharks. Bad Rap: Then why don't we? Haxx: Yes, King Bowser. Spittor: I'm ready for this. Lord Dragaunus: (chuckles evilly) Excellent, Now we're getting somewhere. Meanwhile at the Crystal Prep Secret Lab, Twilight and her friends came to see Ransik. Twilight Sparkle: We came as soon as we could, Ransik. Ransik: Someone's appearing form another dimension on this portal. Spike: Who do you guys think it is? Butch: I think we're about to find out. Ransik: Brace yourselves. Just as the portal opens, The Extreme Dinosaurs, Street Sharks and their friends came. T-Bone: Where are we? Ripster: I have no idea. Hardrock: One thing's for sure, We're not in our home anymore. Twilight Sparkle: Guys, Look. They look like some kind of Sharks and Dinosaurs. Mario: Those must the Street Sharks and the Extreme Dinosaurs. Bongo: And they came all this way into our dimension too. Just then, They begin to notice Twilight and her friends. Ripster: Hey, Who're you guys? Twilight Sparkle: I'm Twilight Sparkle. This is Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer and Mirage. Ripster: Nice to meet you, We're the Street Sharks. I'm Ripster, And these are my brothers, Streex, Jab and Big Slammu. And these are our friends, Moby Lick, Rox, Manta Man and El Swordo, And those are Lena Mack, Bends and our Dad, Dr. Robert Bolton. T-Bone: And we're the Extreme Dinosaurs, The name's T-Bone. And these are Spike, Stegz, Bullzeye and Hardrock, And this is Chedra Bodzak. Chedra Bodzak: Greetings, Power Rangers. Dr. Robert Bolton: Good to finally meet you all. Ken: Hello. Bobby: Welcome. Ribbon: (barks) Chacha: (meows) Bullzeye: We need your help, Lord Dragaunus has brought Dr. Luther Paradigm, his gang and the Raptors to join Bowser's alliance. Squidward Tentacles: You've got to be kidding me. Buttercup: That can't be good. Sunset Shimmer: What can we do help each other? Manta Man: If we start our team effort, We can out smart Bowser's plan. Amethyst Utonium: Very well, You have our support. Yuri: Same goes for ours. Princess Daisy: We'd be honored to help. Mary Bell: Sure. Princess Peach: Anything for our good friends. Soon, Ransik gathered help from the Mystic, Overdrive, Jungle Fury and RPM Rangers for help along with their friends and mentors. Ransik: Well need all the help we can get, Bowser is gathering more allies as we are. Leanbow: You have our support, Ransik. Andrew Hartford: We'll help anyway we can. Master Swoop: And we'll be ready for what Bowser will throw at us. Dr. K: You can count on our help. Ransik: Thank you, Doctor K. Later, Twilight and her friends met with the Mystic, Overdrive, Jungle Fury and RPM Rangers. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Guys. Mack Hartford: Twilight, It's good to see you and your friends again. Scott Truman: Good thing we came just in time. Mario: I can't believe it. Blossom: It's the Mystic, Overdrive, Jungle Fury and RPM Rangers. Toadette: We're so glad you're all here. Rose Oritz: We're glad to be here, Toadette. Soon, Ransik and the others mentors begin discussing about Bowser's new evil plan with the new Koopa. Ransik: It's not going to be easy for our attempt to stop Bowser's latest Koopa. Master Phant: I know what you mean, Ransik. Professor Utonium: Everyone look, That new Koopa Bowser send is just stinging people! David Xanatos: What do you make of this, Doctor K? Dr. K: The way I see it, It's sting was giving everyone a common cold. Spencer: They're going to need medical attention, And soon. Udonna: We better get Twilight and the others. Ransik: Then go, We'll join Spencer to make sure everyone who didn't get stung stays indoors. MacBeth: That leaves the rest of us to find a medicine for anyone who gets the sting. Just then, Koopa Stinger keeps stinging people giving common colds. Koopa Stinger: You've all just begun to feel my sting! Bad Rap: Keep stinging, Koopa Stinger! We'll see what happens if the Rangers feels it. Koopa Stinger: You got it, Bad Rap. Shrimp Louie: Do you think it'll work, Spittor? Spittor: Of course it will, Shrimp Louie. Bowser's the king genius. Bad Rap: Almost a genius as you, Paradigm. Dr. Luther Paradigm: The Power Rangers are threw. Rainbow Dash: Don't count on it, Lizard breath! Koopa Stinger: Perfect timing, Rangers! As the Rangers fought off Koopa Stinger, the Mighty Ducks, Road Rovers, Street Sharks and Extreme Dinosaurs fought off the Koopa Minions. Yoshi: That is one tough Koopa. Toad: You're telling me. Pinkie Pie: They're too many of Koopa Minions! Fluttershy: This is not good! Koopa Stinger: Time for the big sting! Zephyr Breeze: Hey, Bumble Butt! Step Away From My Sister! As he beats Koopa Stinger, He was getting ticked off. Koopa Stinger: You wanna play rough, Do ya? Take this! Zephyr Breeze: (gets stung and powered down to the ground) Fluttershy: ???, . Princess Clover: ???, . Leia: ???, . Koopa Stinger: ???, . Starlight Glimmer: ???, . Mario: ???, . Blue Toad: ???, . Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts